My Darlin'
by WhitePrincessPrussia
Summary: ReaderxAmerica; lemon Now, maybe teasing your boyfriend Al wasn't too good after all...


There were certain things about Alfred F. Jones that were rather _unique_, for a lack of better words.

The very first impression would always be that he portrayed the perfect image of the _Californian Sunny Boy_ with that well-tanned skin and that dirty blonde hair. The cerulean colour of his eyes just underlined the first impression you got. Although he definitely was not very thin, his body was rather appealing anyways. One would think that the American would do nothing but training all day to get that indeed _very nice_ chest of his. His body might have been slightly chubby, but it somehow managed to make him look even sexier due to the muscles that clearly toned his body.

A cute curl sat on top of his hair; then again it really wasn't a curl but more a rebellious strand of hair that couldn't be tamed. In your opinion, though, that was just alright. Said strand of hair somehow fitted him rather well.

Also his cerulean eyes were as clear as the sky when it was sunny and there was no single cloud to be seen. His eyes always looked excited, just as much as curious. Like a child he would scan his entire surroundings. His glasses, thin-framed and almost falling off of his nose, somehow managed to make that curious look in his eyes seem like the look of an intelligent genius that yet waited to show itself one day.

The rest of his face was masculine, yet very delicate. While he had very nice cheek bones and a well-defined chin, his eyebrows were rather thin, giving his face a steadily somehow gracious touch.

Also, _his skin!_ It was so smooth and flawless that you were certainly sure every girl in this world would have been jealous. There were no traces of a beard that waited to grow out. However, the beard would have only destroyed that _perfect _sunny boy image he managed to express. Somehow, he appeared to be an angel.

Well, at least until he began to speak up.

The next things you would notice, aside from these first impressions, would be his very way of, well, being _Alfred_, to say the least.

That impression you had after looking at him for the first time? It proved to be _so_ wrong it was unbelievable.

His body? His hair? His eyes? Still the same, naturally.

However, after you saw that nice body of his you thought he would like sport and diet soft drinks and maybe protein shakes. He turned out to be a major _McDonald's_ fan. And a _KFC_ fan. And a _Burger King_ fan. And, last but not least, a _Pizza Hut _fan. He'd also been a _Taco Bell_ fan once, he told you, but after a media crisis of said restaurant, he stopped eating there. (You inwardly raised your eyebrow at this one, but kept the smile on your face anyways.) His favourite drink was coca cola, although, he mentioned, he sometimes went out to drink a milkshake, too.

Well, at least your sport guess had been right; that _American _football, wrestling, weight-lifting and several other things. Almost everything, except dancing, hockey and _real_ football. He disliked dancing because it was too 'unmanly', he disliked hockey because his brother always won against him, and he hated 'soccer' because it seemingly was an insult for his _beloved_ football. He even asked you why the Europeans _stole_ the name football from the Americans. After a moment of thinking_, 'Are you bloody serious?_' you just managed to shrug your shoulders. _Seriously?_ You wouldn't even reply to that.

Also, that excitement in his eyes really existed. You didn't just _surmise _to see those sparks of curiosity; they were a given fact and a big part of his personality. However, that glasses that made him look intelligent? _Wrong!_ He wasn't exactly _stupid _but he was rather straightforward and unsophisticated. That really wasn't something bad, but it was quite disappointing.

Also, he turned out to be '_The Hero'_. Whatever that meant.

And his voice. Really, if he would speak a bit calmer, it could even be pretty hot. (He whispered to you, something about a secret, but you couldn't hear because that husky voice kinda distracted you at some point…) However, when he was talking in his loud obnoxious way, his voice was awfully high-pitched and as annoying as disturbing.

After the first talk that lasted about thirty minutes you knew all of this. Yet, he was a friend of a good friend of yours, so you would at least _try _to like him.

Only one year later, you actually began to consider Alfred a really close friend of yours.

Other traits, qualities and characteristics of him began to show themselves after a few months of knowing him.

For example, he turned out to be quite helpful and, how he would put it, _heroic._ (Alfred always called himself the _Hero. _However you would often secretly call him _Lady Bountiful. _He had a really good soul and a strong sense of justice_._) And he turned out to be quite cute at times. Opening doors for you or sharing his umbrella with you.

He was surprisingly also very considerate of your feelings. If he was able to read the atmosphere for once, that is. That was pretty seldom, truth to be told. But even Alfred had his moments…

Sometimes…

Another year after that, things changed even more.

Alfred was your best friend _and_ your boyfriend. Suddenly, even more things about him seemed to catch your eye.

He still looked marvellous. _Bloody marvellous._ And really, almost every girl sent you jealous glares when he hugged you in public.

Also, he began to share _his food_ with you! (It might sound strange at some point, but that made you _very _happy. He suddenly insisted on sharing his ice cream with you. And really, when did Alfred F. Jones share his food with anybody at all? _Exactly._)

Then you began to notice that he was pretty protective. Whenever you wore shoes with heels, Alfred wouldn't leave your side because he was afraid you might fall. He always held your hand, blushing furiously at the contact he made with your hand in public. Somehow he usually managed to make you feel like a princess. The only problem might have been that he tended to be jealous often about small things. But he then wasn't mad at you but at the other guys, so it at least wasn't a problem for you.

He was still pretty loud and his self-esteem would reach the sky without a doubt. Yet, his attitude changed.

He couldn't read the atmosphere at all—you thought. He always managed it around his girlfriend, though. You had no clue why, but he was a great boyfriend.

One very interesting fact –one that was unexpected, to say the least—was that Alfred, the out-going, loud and overconfident American, turned out to be quite shy about exchanging loving contacts in publicity. Every kiss would make him blush, every touch would fluster him; it was quite cute, really!

Well, at least _in the beginning_ he was shy about touching you in public.

However, you soon learnt that he was quite the pervert. Not always directly, but never the less he turned out to be one. He also turned out to be a very devoted lover.

There were certain things Alfred could concentrate on with one hundred per cent of his mind, body and soul: video games, American football, food and – surprisingly – you.

As much as you loved Alfred, though, his one hundred per cent could be a bit overwhelming, to say the least.

However, you managed to adjust yourself, and you two remained in your relationship for years. Neither after high school nor college did your ways part.

At some point, you even decided to move in together and the both of you found rather nice jobs.

"Say, [Name], do you think this shirt makes me look _fat_?"

You sighted slightly annoyed as you watched your boyfriend. He stood in front of his mirror, dressed in a regular pair of dark denim slacks, a pair of black shoes and a black sports jacket. The sports jacket wasn't buttoned up yet, revealing his white tee with the _Stars and Stripes_.

Wasn't it the girl's role to be all insecure, and stand in front of a mirror and continuously ask 'Do I look fat?' Well, if so, Alfred decided that he would be the girl in your relationship. Also, Alfred turned out to be the one that took ages to get dressed.

Was it that hard? Really? After all, you had been done for almost the whole morning. And you didn't just dress up for your work; you also did your hair and put on some make up (much to Alfred's dismay. He would always say a woman like you didn't need make up. That in turn always made you go pretty red.)

Alfred reminded you an awfully lot of these insecure high school teens from these annoying American films. He was grown-up, had a well-paid job and still; he acted like a teenager after all.

You then had an idea and, with an unusual big grin, you made your way towards the American who still stared at his own reflection.

"Alfred."

Your voice was more of a whisper and held a seductive undertone.

"Huh?"

Surprise was written all over his face when he felt your arms wrap around his torso loosely, before you tip-toed, leaning into his chest a bit, your lips brushing his earlobe. You could feel his goose pimples and you really had to supress a giggle. Another thing he still had in common with teenagers: he was easily to excite.

"You don't look fat. You look pretty hot right now, as a matter of fact."

It sounded like a moan, your hot breath hitting his earlobe, making him shudder in excitement. Your right hand found its' way under his white tee, feeling the heated muscles and skin there. His eyes made contact with yours, and he looked at you with desperate, yet loving eyes. You began to close your eyes, and you could already feel Alfred's hot breath mixing with yours. Instead of kissing him, you began to lick his neck, making him purr. You began to suck and lick and softly bite his pulse point, earning more and more satisfied pants and moans. You stopped coddling his neck with a little smirk on your face when you could see the love bite. You grinned at Alfred; he, in respond, sent you a needy whine. Alfred leaned down to meet your lips, and you could actually _feel _your boyfriend's excitement.

Literally.

Pressed against your body.

However.

You pulled away when his lips were millimetres from yours, turned around and went straight to the door.

"Have fun at work darling~!" You reminded him with a smile, letting him stand there with a crushed expression.

"And try to calm yourself." You added with a suggestive smirk before exiting the room.

Now, you knew this was mean, really, but both of you had to get to work in time. And, well… teasing Alfred usually turned out to be a lot of fun, after all.

A whacked sound escaped your lips that was something caught between a sigh and a yawn.

Today, work had been hell again and you were just happy that you could plop down on your couch without a second thought. A quick glance and you were sure that you still had some time to nap before Alfred would be home. It was around 4 pm, and Alfred wouldn't be finished until 6 pm. With that thought, you closed your eyes, drifting into a nice slumber.

When you woke up again, you definitely felt a lot better. No sleepiness anymore. 'But,' you decided, 'a quick shower would be nice.'

It was around 6 pm now, and Alfred would still need to drive home now. That would take him another thirty minutes.

Now, after that quick shower, you felt refreshed and pretty good, actually. That was why you decided to make up to Alfred what you did this morning.

You now stood in front of your wardrobe, pondering which saucy lingerie to wear. A small chuckled escaped your lips when you saw the black one that was pretty new.

The coquettish lingerie consisted of a strapless black brassiere and a black lace thong. The black brassiere was silken and had a lacy rim. It didn't have a bra clasp. Instead one had to open and close it with the help of a red ribbon. Sheer fabric, also black and see-through, had been sewed on the bra, parting above your belly button, swaying gracefully with every step. The lace thong itself was pretty simple but had two very small red ribbons on either side that matched the bra really well.

You smirked again; this one would definitely be it. After all, Alfred _begged _you to buy it and you had turned his begs down. (To buy it later, of course. You did plan on wearing this one at his birthday, however you still felt somewhat sorry for this morning. His crushed expression did make you feel guilty, after all.)

Fully dressed now, with matching heels (You could only hope he would ask you to remove those _fast_. It would be quite embarrassing if you fell down the stairs while trying to be sexy, right?) , you checked the clock.

Only to be quite shocked.

It was almost 7 pm now, and you were concerned by now.

You decided to call him.

"Hello?"

Alfred sounded pretty stressed and even somewhat rude that very moment. He probably didn't care to check who called him, because he usually wouldn't sound quite like that when he talked to you on phone.

"Hey there, Al. It's me."

"O-oh! I'm sorry if I sounded mean or something, [Name]! I'm just a bit stressed out right now."

Yup, he did not check who was calling before he picked up.

"Stressed out? Why? Aren't you already done with work for today?"

At this point, you laid on your king size bed, hoping whatever made him let you wait wasn't urgent enough to keep you waiting the whole night.

"Yeah, stressed out. Y'know, work's been good today, so I was done pretty early. And I had been like 'Yay, so I can chillax a bit today!', but here I am, stuck in a traffic jam. I'll be stuck for _at least_ another twenty minutes. "

"Wow... I'm in an unfavourable situation, then."

Your remark was crying for him to ask why. Another not-so-nice plan had been settled in your mind when you got to know that he was stuck in a traffic jam.

"_You're_ in an unfavourable position? Why's that?"

And the fish has taken the bait. You inwardly cheered, but you sighted irritated in your mobile.

"Well; here I am at home, alone, in this lingerie you wanted me to buy so desperately merely half a month ago, and I can't show you how I look in it." You mumbled, trying your best to sound really, really sad and irritated about the fact that he wasn't at home right now, "I must say I'm _fairly_ disappointed."

For a moment, there was completely silence and you thought he might not remember what you were talking about. Then he suddenly seemed to get it, because you only heard a small choke on the other side of the line, before you heard Alfred mumble something in response.

"_Believe me_, I am too." He managed to answer to your words, sounding rather croaky.

It wasn't easy to keep that amused chuckle to yourself, but you managed to do so anyways.

You heaved a loud groan, making Alfred audibly inhale sharply.

"It's so _unfair._ I'd _much_ rather have you home right now." Your voice became somewhat sultry when you said 'much'.

"I-is that so?" Although Alfred tried to remain calm, you could hear his voice becoming shaky.

"As a matter of fact," you confirmed, "I would _really_ like to have you here right now. Imagine all the things we could do, Al." Again, your voice held a sultry undertone.

"U-uh?"

"I hope that you will make every second up to me tonight, Al. Because I won't be satisfied with anything less than the _whole_ attention and time of yours, Al. And since tomorrow is Saturday, you will have to make it up the whole day tomorrow, too, Al."

Again, you could hear him hiss under his breathe, before he shakily answered to what you said.

"[N-name], I will make it up to you, but _please_ stop this…"

"Stop what, Al? I am merrily talking to you, right?"

You sounded perfectly innocent just then. Not as if you intended to make him think of you until he finally got home. Think of you with _every_ single part of him.

Not just mentally but physically.

"Oh." You heard Alfred groan, "The things you do to me, you saucy little minx."

He then tried to laugh, but hardly could. It sounded more like panting then.

You smirked. Now, that didn't take long at all.

"What's wrong, Al? You didn't sound too good right now." You faked concern. Of course you knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"Well-"He attempted to say something, but his voice was rather husky. He coughed a few times before actually trying again, "I'm driving right now, so you might want to stop that."

He still sounded pretty out of breath, and panted harshly.

You smirked even wider. Just one thing to top it off, then you would leave him alone.

"One last thing, Al…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't. Make. Me. Wait."

You emphasised each word with a lustful moan, making Alfred let out a pained moan in response.

'_Twenty minutes, huh?'_

A little smirk crept onto your lips. Would it take him that long after your little talk, too?

Well, at least that all gave you some more time to redo your hair; and to remove your make up. After all, Alfred never liked it when you wore make up in the first place.

In the bathroom, you took a comb and started to comb your [_h/c_] hair carefully, letting your [_h/l_] hair fall freely without adding something else.

Then you took a step back and stared into your own [_e/c_] orbs, taking your appearance in.

"You know. Considering that you are me, you look pretty damn hot for once."

You definitely weren't one to cherish yourself all that much, but that very moment – Well, you just found yourself dead sexy. 'Let's hope Alfred agrees with me~"

Just as you thought that, you could hear the door open and shut downstairs. You could hear how Alfred began to do the things he usually did when he arrived home from work Friday evening; he took off his shoes, throwing them as far away as possible (he would much rather go to work with his comfortable shoes, you simply assumed), also getting rid of his sports jacket (he didn't like this one either. It was too formal for him, after all…) before throwing his keys on the kitchen table, pouring himself a glass of coke afterwards, plopping down on the couch. Until now, things seemed like an average Friday evening.

You exited the bathroom with a little grin on your face. Let's see what Alfred would say about your little, uhm, _trick_ from earlier.

"Al~?" you called out, trying to act as innocent as possible. You looked around the kitchen and the living room but you couldn't find him, "That's so mean! Stop hiding!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around you. You could feel the heat radiating from the person behind you.

"You were the mean one to begin with." Alfred chuckled a bit, burying his nose in the crook of your neck.

You tensed a bit at the sudden touch, but relaxed almost immediately. This was only Alfred, for god's sake! And he was a lot calmer than you thought he would be, after all.

You giggled a bit, leaning into his touch, "Is that so? How come?"

He chuckled a bit, before replying, "I am going to show you what you did to me…But I won't be as nice about it as you had been."

His right hand travelled up to rest on your left shoulder, his left hand travelled down to draw small circles around your belly button. Basically, he just trapped you with his arms. And you knew being trapped should _not_ make you feel needy and ecstatic. You just couldn't help it, though.

Although it was normally the other way round, there were also times when you were putty in Alfred's hands. Rare times, when Alfred actually decided to initiate your _'act of passion'_.

It were moments like these that made you realize again and again that, after _so_ many years of dating, there was still plenty of sexual tension between the both of you. And this time was really special since there had been so much UST building up between the two of you just that certain day. It was amazing how hot your body got when you just _thought _about it. (Quite shocking to see that the way you teased Alfred before, now back-fired against you; it was unexpected, to say the least.)

You couldn't help it at all; your feelings were now on automatic drive and when you registered that you'd probably lose yourself in a simple hug, it was too late to actually do something about it.

That muscular chest of his, pressed against your back, those strong arms caging you in and that devilish mouth that began to work its' way from your neck to you shoulder blade. Alfred was all you could really think about right then; it made you wonder what was wrong just that moment. You usually weren't one to lose your temper and cool _that_ fast. And when he began to use his tongue - that was what made you go weak at the knees. If it hadn't been for Alfred, you would have dropped to your knees just then.

An amused chuckled left Alfred's mouth as he had to keep you from falling to the ground, "Quite excited, are we?"

"O-oh, just shut it." You answered, breathing heavily.

"I'm just getting myself back." He murmured, nibbling your earlobe.

"Is that really—"You were about to say something rather sarcastic about it, but Alfred interrupted you whit a sudden action: he lifted you up bridal style, making you squeal surprised.

"Alfred!" you scolded.

The American just laughed, not letting you down anyways. Then, he let his eyes trail up and down your body, for the first time that evening able to get a good view at your outfit.

He gulped, staring pretty blatant at your body. This, in turn, made you grin at him. He _still _was a teenager in his head – and seemingly it was just _that _easy to excite a teenager.

However, Alfred soon caught himself, averting his eyes quickly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I told you this one would look dead sexy on you." He then stated his sexy smirk on his lips again, as he locked eyes with you. Then he suddenly began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are we-?"

"Bedroom."

You yelped in surprise as your back hit the soft microfibre bed sheets. Of course, it didn't hurt at all. It was nevertheless unexpected to be thrown on the bed without any warnings.

"Al—"You annoyed began to grouch but stopped immediately upon taking the whole situation in:

You laid there, sprawled out on the bed, basically naked except for the skimpy cloth that covered your nether regions. Alfred, dressed in nothing but his suit trousers, had trapped you underneath him. His glasses dangled dangerously at the tip of his nose, looking as if they would fall down any second.

"Al, when the fuck did you doff your shirt?" You asked, a hot pink blush on your cheeks.

"You'd like to know, mh?" He chuckled in that sexy way that never ceased to make you shiver in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, yes." You mumbled your reply. It wasn't that hard to realize that your whole game had turned upside down. The seducer and teaser now happened to be the one that had to supress needy groans and moans. And he didn't even do anything yet!

Another chuckle followed closely behind, "Well, I'm afraid, but I'll keep that my own little secret."

You really wanted to argue about that because you really wanted to know when he decided that a shirt wasn't necessary. He wouldn't let you down for one single second. When did he manage to take off his shirt? However, when you opened your mouth again, you were silenced by Alfred once again; his hot breath tickled your sensitive lips, making you close your eyes in bliss and making you shudder in anticipation.

This man was officially driving you mad.

He chuckled once again, but this time you could clearly feel the air vibrating while he did so due to the closeness. His hands were placed beside your left and right shoulders, his knees rested beside either side of your hip. His gaze was directed at you when you opened your eyes again.

"Now, look who of us is actually excited right now." He said teasingly.

"Al, please stop that." You mumbled, sounding rather pained.

"Sorry, darlin', but I can't do so! I told you already; I'm getting myself back now…"

"No fair." You replied, pouting.

"Each man to his own." Alfred smirked.

"Since when do you –"You tried to reply, but you were cut short by Alfred – again. This time, though, he stopped you in a more pleasurable way; with his lips.

You let out a surprised squeal that was silenced by Alfred's lips. Your lips worked in perfect sync with each other, however something was different. You were used to Alfred being all lovey-dovey and cute – to the point where it began annoying the crap out of you. And sure he always was a bit of a pervert, but he always made sure that you were comfortable with it. This time, though, Alfred seemed rather selfish.

Well, maybe not exactly that. It wasn't really selfish, but more _demanding_ than what you were used to. He was _greedy_ and his lips seemed hungry. That was new and foreign and…_you loved every single second of it._

Alfred broke the kiss, leaving you with a racing heart. You let out a little needy sound, practically begging Alfred to kiss you another time – sadly, however, he didn't feel like giving in to your offer. Instead, he decided to tease you some more. Slow, very slow, he began to unclasp you bra.

"You know, it's almost a shame to remove this one. You looked smokin' hot in this one."

You growled lowly. You really wanted him to move on – and you knew that he knew that you were desperate right now.

Alfred pretended that he did not know why you growled, though. "Not to offend you. You look smokin' hot without this, too!"

"Al, y-you know tha – Aaah!"

Again, he cut you off, this time with the help of his hands.

You shuddered in anticipation as he began to massage your left breast with his hand, making you arch your back.

"And, so it won't be unfair…"

You were confused, but you got what he meant when his mouth began to cherish your right breast, his devilish tongue trailing all around. All of this was pleasurable enough, but you couldn't hold back anymore when his tongue suddenly started to dance with your nipple. You moaned loudly, feeling yourself getting wet.

You felt the urge to repay him for what he was doing; it didn't seem fair that he pleasured you so thoroughly without getting pleasured himself. Your fingers, shaking with pleasure, tried to undo his belt, soon began to open his trouser button and unzipping his fly.

You didn't manage to take off his trousers, anyways. Alfred stopped his task and sat up; he looked at you, probably considering whether he teased you enough already or not. Looking at your shaking and needy form, however, he seemed to feel mercy for one, because he stood up and took off his trousers; painfully slow, though. He knew you had it bad for his posterior and he decided to let himself some time before doing you the actually favour of gawking at his self-proclaimed 'tasty ass' (then again, you couldn't even argue with that statement. It was a rather nice backside the American had there).

When his trousers were finally off he didn't just come back, though. That, as a matter of fact, surprised you more than anything. You stared at him questioningly as he came back, his trousers still in his hands. Your face grew red when he suddenly positioned himself on top of you again, leaning forward to reach behind you, doing whatever he did with the bed post. In this position you had a rather nice view on his abs. However, you began to struggle as finally realized what your boyfriend had been doing.

"Al. Are you freaking serious?" You groaned, not sure whether to be angry or aroused.

Alfred just silenced you with another heated kiss, before continuing his way down neck to your collarbone, his kisses getting more heated by every single second.

Your hands tried to move – you wanted to touch your lover all over. Sadly enough, his trousers had you tied up, and the bed post wouldn't give in to your wishes.

"Al, that's not fai – Aaaaaaaahh" You moaned as he bit that special place on your collar bone. You could feel Alfred smirk as he began to lick, suck and bite the spot eagerly, making sure to leave a nice red love bite.

He then moved his gifted mouth down to your breasts, trailing the path between them, making sure to leave you ecstatic with every single move he did.

"Al~!" You moaned loudly as he reached your belly button and began to carefully play around. He slid down more and more, making you whimper as he removed his mouth, barely centimetres above the part of your body that screamed for more attention than the rest of your shuddering body.

Al huskily chuckled once he heard your whimper, "Y'know, darlin', I would move on, but it would be quite hard with your panties on, don't you agree?"

You just nodded; too much did you enjoy this side of Al, panting harshly, eager for him to continue.

Al sent you a quick smirk – one that made you shiver with pleasure. Nothing turned you on more than Al's predatory 'I'm-gonna-eat-ya-like-my-happy-meal' smirk. Especially since he always held that sexy sparkle in his eyes.

Without even realizing it, you moved your hips towards Alfred's hand as he began to remove your thong. You only realized what you did, when Alfred started to laugh.

While you heavily blushed, Alfred just couldn't help but say what was on his mind, "Your quiet obedient at times, huh?"

"W-well, thank you, Captain Obvious. You once again saved the wo – HOLY SHIT!" Alfred had cut you off for the thousands time that night, this time with his finger.

You literally felt your walls clench around his finger. Really, it wasn't your first time with Alfred; but today, you guys had had foreplay of nearly twelve hours!

"You're damn wet already, huh?" Alfred remarked, stating – once again – the obvious, "Not that it's surprising. I'm just damn sexy after all!"

You really thought there would be a 'cuz I'm _dat _hero!' after that statement, but you were surprised that he kept this one to himself for once.

"J-just sh-shut it~" You said between the moans when Alfred started to move his finger inside of you. You stomach felt like there would be an airplane doing loopings inside. "You don't have to point that ou – Uhhhhh"

Alfred had added a second finger – probably to shut you up – and you could basically feel yourself getting more heated every single second. Nevertheless, you felt like pointing something out.

"A-al, stop th-that!" As you received an innocent puppy dog face from Alfred, you explained what exactly you meant. "Stop shutting me up all the time! It's really – Fuuuuuuuuck~!" you moaned as a third finger entered you.

"S-see, that's what I mean when I said that – Shit!" You hissed out as his skilful fingers found your certain spot, making you groan loudly.

"I so hope our stick-up-his-butt neighbour can hear this!" Alfred exclaimed, a malicious grin on his face.

"R-really, there's n-not a chance –Ahhh~! – A-arthur wouldn't h-hear t-that."

"I know, right?" Alfred replied with a broad grin on his face. You were about to say that he should really stop acting like a brat sometimes, when a movement of his caught your eyes; Alfred reached up to adjust his glasses because they were almost falling down.

"Alfred." You whined as he removed his fingers in order to set his glasses right, leaving you with an uncertain feeling of emptiness. "Just lay them aside for the next hour."

"No way, " he casted you his usual grin, "I want to see you when you scream out my name, after all."

Now, to hear something like this from Alfred was strange enough; hearing it in that sexy slur of his wasn't even strange anymore. It was fucking arousing.

It was frustrating that you couldn't even do something to hurry his sexy American butt – you were tied to the bed post after all.

"Alfred I swear to god, if you don't fucking hurry, I'll – Oh my god!"

"Yeah, well, Alfred is more than enough, [_Name_]" Alfred chuckled, although he sounded pretty lustful himself.

"H-holy shit. W-when did you remove your pants?" You moaned. Not that you complained about that feeling of Alfred inside of you, but really, when the fuck did he remove his pants?

"S-secret." He said in reply, smiling deviously at you.

"Idiot. Just tell – Ugh!" You groaned as Alfred began moving. That feeling of Alfred feeling you completely never ceased to take your breath. Alfred, too, seemed to be very excited to begin with.

"H-hard as fuck. B-but t-teasing me a-about being w-wet?" You managed to say between your pants and gasps.

"Hey, I'm American." He managed to say between his shuddering breathes.

"S-same explanation as a-always?" You teased though it did sound rather weak for your standards. Seeing how you were nothing but a panting, gasping and moaning mess that moment, one might forgive you for once.

"Problem?"

"Nope."

You grinned at Alfred. He grinned back, before his face looked rather serious.

"Ready?"

You nodded in confirmation. It was somehow sweet how Alfred would still always ask that – even though you two definitely had sex a lot more than once.

Alfred began to move slowly and you could really – or at least you told yourself so – feel the beat of your both hearts mixing up and becoming one ((With Mother Russia, Da? Pft, I'm sorry ^^")) .

"Alfred," you mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…uhm," you mumbled, not sure how to put it, "Kiss me, please?"

He looked somewhat surprised, and yes, you were surprised by your request to; but there was one thing that you wouldn't want to miss when you were together with Alfred: kissing.

After a short moment, Alfred caught himself again, and smiled lovingly.

"Sure. Everything that makes my lil' princess happy."

He then leaned down to meet you lips. The kiss started out as somewhat sweet. And it remained just that sugary and vanilla until you could feel Alfred's tongue softly brush against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You, having the control over something in bed for the first time that night, just smirked and kept your mouth shout just to taunt him.

You could feel him chuckle deeply, before he did something that made you open your lips immediately:

He still penetrated your lips constantly with his own lips and his tongue. However, his hands began to travel down your upper body, stopping on either side of your hip. He had a strong grip on them. Then, suddenly, he pulled your hips forward in one fast movement. In the very same movement, he jerked his own hips forward, giving himself full access.

The sound you made – something between a moan and a squeal – was silenced immediately by Alfred's mouth; however you had opened your lips. His tongue dove in fast, not really giving you a break. He began to cherish every millimetre of your mouth, easily winning every dominance battle you started.

His hands began to message your cheeks below, and your body felt like exploding due to all that incoming pleasure. What did make you lose your pride –if there was still some left—was his next move: he began to move again, this time, though, making sure to hit your spot _every _time.

"A-al!" you moaned, "P-please…"

"What, please?" Alfred, too, sounded rather aroused by now. (Biggest understatement of the year. You were certain he was at least as excited as you.)

"_Al. Faster, harder, deeper, please!"_ You just cried out, not caring whether you looked desperate that moment.

Alfred, however, didn't seem to care. He obeyed rather happily, each thrust bringing you closer to the edge.

Sloppily, he began to kiss every part of your body that he could reach without changing positions.

"A-al." You moaned, when you felt your stomach clench, "I think I- Oh, fuck~!" You screamed in lust.

"I-I know, darlin'. I'm gonna cum soon, too." He moaned, also noticeably close to the edge.

One last time, you could feel him thrust harshly, making you explode inside and let out a very loud, lustful scream, "ALFRED~!"

Alfred, too, couldn't hold it any longer as your walls tightened around his member, "[_NAME_]!" he also cried out loudly.

Omake 1

He embraced you while the two of you rode out your orgasm. The trousers that had kept you bond to the bed post were removed fastly, and you slung your arms around your lover.

He laid down, pulling you on top of himself so you could lay your head onto his chest.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" He asked sweetly, casting you a sweet grin.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's awesome! Then we can go straight for Round 2!"

Omake 2

Both, you and Alfred exited the shower that morning.

"You know, Al. Sometimes I really wonder why you can have _this _body, although you eat so much yuck!"

"Well, that's easy," he exclaimed after a moment of thinking "I'm doing a lot of sports."

You rolled your eyes, "Ever since High School and College ended you did not do that much sport, Al." You reminded him.

"Yes, do too!"

"Al!" You said, "Don't behave like a child. Of course you stopped doing sport!"

"Did not!" he argued, "Did you not know that there are countries that consider sex an actual sport?"

You blushed brightly red.

"I'm sure that that is not true…"

Omake 3

"Do you think Kirkland heard us?" Alfred asked when you two cuddled on the couch after your breakfast.

"I'm certainly sure he did. We were not as silent as we should have been, and the walls of these buildings are awfully thin.

Alfred grinned at that remark.

"You really like showing him that your love life is better than his, huh?"

"Oh, that's just old rivalry, don't mind it." He assured grinning, watching _Iron Man _again.

'Yeah, right,' you thought 'Old rivalry? I somehow doubt that that is the actual point.'

Although you did have to admit that it was fun to show your ex-boyfriend how good you were off without him.

Author's Note: First attempt at lemon. Fail is fail ^^"


End file.
